Shadow (Mega Man)
How Shadow joined the Tourney Initially appearing deployed to Giga City's Lagrano Ruins as a Maverick Hunter alongside X and Zero, he'd actually defected towards the Rebellion Army in the end of the first chapter. Shadow betrays the Hunters when he, X, and Zero confront Epsilon atop the ruins. Later, he confronts X and company in the Gimialla Mines where he reveals the existence of a powerful new alloy, the Supra-Force Metal, as well as the fact that he betrayed his comrades and pledged allegiance to Epsilon for this. Despite using the Supra Metal, he is still defeated when Zero arrives and joins the fight in order to get revenge for his betrayal. However, before his destruction, he makes one last attempt at Zero with his Pulverizer Cannon, only to be intercepted and countered by Spider, who took the blow for Zero and then destroyed him, earning Zero's respect and trust. Ironically, Spider would be revealed as Colonel Redips in disguise, and to have manipulated the entire situation for exactly the same reason Shadow became a pawn - the Supra-force Metal. Rebuilt, Shadow forged a false friendship with a woman of Wei named Wang Yi, and when she gets the Supra-Force Metal, he would kill her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shadow prepares to activates his laser sword. After the announcer calls his name Shadow does three laser sword slashes and fires his cannon as the camera zooms then says "I'm stronger now. All due to the power of Supra-Force Metal." Special Moves Fragmenting Cannon (Neutral) Shadow fires an energy shot from his cannon saying "Take it like a man!" at the opponent. If engulfs the opponent ina ball before exploding and sending the opponent flying. Codebreaker (Side) Shadow dashes to the opponent and pierces his laser sword. Darkness Rasen (Up) Shadow crouches and flies into the air doing five spin slashes. Murderous Iaido (Down) Shadow does a dashing slash with his laser blade. Nothing appears to happen on hit at first, then he swings the blade down, and knocks the opponent away. Pulverizer Cannon (Hyper Smash) Shadow charges up his cannon and gives a massive shot to the opponent, giving unblockable damage. Shadow fujinzan (Final Smash) Shadow dashes to the opponent. If he hits, he laughs madly while doing twelve slashes with his laser sword, then finishes by firing two shots from his cannon. Victory Animations #Shadow runs in and gives a hard slash with his laser sword saying "Power flows within me!" #Shadow does a spin slash then fires his cannon and says "It all ends here!" #Shadow spreads his arms laughing maniacally then holds his sword to his chest and says "Supra-Force Metal brings victory to all the Rebellion!" On-Screen Appearance Warps to his starting point and activates his laser sword saying "I'll tear all of you to little pieces!" Trivia *Shadow's rival is a Wei woman driven by revenge, Wang Yi and his second rival is the ancient Mexican robot, Huitzil. *Shadow shares his Japanese voice actor with Dry Bones, Jackal, Shake King, Duras, Plasm Wraith, Big Bully, General Fong, Kanetsugu Naoe, Finbar, Urdnot Wrex, Kanbei Kuroda, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Jabra and Vista. *Shadow shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Axl Low, Hatchan, Joe Musashi, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley and Wyvern Rhadamanthys. *Shadow shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel and Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits). *Shadow shares his Arabic voice actress with Sawk and Heracross. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters